metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Judicator
The Judicator is an ice-based Affinity Weapon created by the Vhozon and given to acolytes who reach the fifth level of Vhozon Codex training. Noxus' weapon of choice in Metroid Prime Hunters, it shoots supercooled plasma at near absolute zero temperatures and ricochet off impacted surfaces. When charged, it fires three shots, unless used by Noxus, in which case it can freeze enemies within a certain radius. Samus Aran acquires the Judicator on Arcterra. The Judicator is then used to take down the Slench in Arcterra, as well as destroy numerous Purple Force Fields and Purple Blast Shields in Arcterra and Alinos. Additionally, the Judicator is effective against Spire and enemies that use attacks similar to the Magmaul. It also affects Gorea when it turns purple. When used in story mode, it colors the markings on Samus' Arm Cannon purple. Multiplayer role The Judicator is good for mid- to short- range combat. Noxus can freeze people with the charged shot; once he freezes his enemies with the charged shot, he has the chance to plug a few rounds into them, or use the Imperialist for an instant-kill headshot. The charge shot that the Judicator displays as an Affinity weapon is very different from its normal function; instead of a simultaneous tri-shot, the affinity Judicator charge attack manifests itself as a sort of force field that emanates all around Noxus in a two-foot radius. Unfortunately, while this function is good for defense, it is hugely impractical as an offensive weapon; in order for its charge function to have an effect, Noxus must be right up in his opponent's face when he releases it, which often forces him to chase targets down. However, there is a glitch called Shadow Freezing to bypass this issue. If it is not Noxus using the Judicator, then a charge shot, instead of freezing an opponent, will shoot three rounds at once. A common strategy is to be close to the target so that all of the rounds hit it. Logbook entry ''Metroid Prime Hunters Official Nintendo Player's Guide ''"The Judicator is a powerful weapon given to acolytes who reach the fifth level of Vhozon Codex training. It can literally shatter the unworthy by blasting them with streams of energy that have been supercooled to nearly absolute zero." Trivia *Plasma is the fourth state of matter, beyond gas. It is found in stars, lightning, plasma televisions, among other things. While typically very hot, it is possible to make plasma at temperatures as low as 0.1 Kelvin (which is, indeed, very close to absolute zero) by using a laser cooling system. *Certain doors and other objects will display "SUPERCOOLED PLASMA" in their description when scanned, indicating that they respond only to the Judicator. *Ironically, Samus has also previously acquired another Plasma Beam which has all the opposite properties of the Judicator and seems to use super''heated'' plasma. *When charged shots are fired by hunters other than Noxus in multiplayer mode, the Judicator fires out 3 rounds simultaneously - similar to the mechanics of the Spazer Beam. When charged by Noxus, it becomes a cylinder that expands in all directions that can freeze enemies, similar to the Ice Beam. *Besides the Magmaul, the Judicator is the only weapon that Samus has used that can ricochet. ru:Разрушатор Category:Noxus Category:Arcterra Category:Beams Category:Ice weaponry Category:Alimbic Technology Category:Affinity Weapons Category:Equipment